Lost girl
by Rebelrocker08
Summary: (lost boys fan fic) Kory Yrok is kicked out of her grandmas, house. Now she has no one and no where to stay. That is until she meets David, Paul, Marko, and dwayne. Read N review
1. The boardwalk

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Paxton and Kory._

_Characters:_

_Kory York_

_Paxton Chambers_

_Edgar_

_Alan_

_David_

_Paul_

_Marko_

_Sam_

_Michael_

_Setting: My story takes place in Santa Carla in the late 80's._

_Genre: Horror..Drama..Romance.._

**Chapter 1: The boardwalk**

"Grandma I'm going out!" I yelled slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out the front door. I walked toward my best friends' house. "Hey Paxton." I said as he opened the door. "Are we still going to the boardwalk?"

"Yeah" He said walking outside. closing the door, and locking it. He walked over to his dirt bike and I followed. I sat behind him and he kicked started. We drove off into the night. My honey coloured hair blowing in the wind. He parked the bike in front of the video store. I climbed off and walked inside. He followed a few minutes later. I walked straight to the Horror section. I picked up 'fright night' and took it to the counter.

"Will that be all?" The old man asked while ringing it up. Just then a group of four boys walked in. The one in the front who I guess was the leader was wearing all black. He had gorgeous blonde hair and mesmerizing pale blue eyes. The one standing right behind him also had blonde hair but it was wild. The one standing next to him also had blonde hair but it was a brighter blonde. He was the shortest of the group as well. He looked a lot younger than everyone else. The one in the very back had dark brown hair and dark skin. He wore a black jacket over his bare chest. They walked around the counter, but stopped in front of the girl at the other side of the counter. I heard the wild twisted sister looking one say. 'We only come here to see one thing.' The old man that was checking me out turned to face the boys. "I told you not to come back in here." They looked at me, then Paxton, then back at the old man they nodded and walked out. Soon after Paxton and I walked out. Paxton saw the comic book store and went inside. I followed and when I got inside I saw two old people stoned next to the TV. I laughed and I guess a bit too loud because the two boys that worked there turned and looked at my funny. I smiled and walked over to Paxton.

"I wanna go to the concert!" I said pulling on his long dyed blue hair.

"We will hold on for a sec." He said walking up to the counter holding a batman # 14. I followed and starting talking to the other guy behind the counter.

"Hey I'm Kory." I said in a flirty way.

"I'm Alan." He replied

"Thats it just one name?" I asked playing with a piece of my hair.

"You only gave one."

"York..Kory York."

"Frog."

"Umm excuse me."

"Alan Frog." I laughed, "What's so funny?"

"I thought you were calling me a frog." Just then Paxton pulled on my arm. "What?" I said turning around.

"You're the one who wanted to go to the show, so let's go." He said. I could tell he was mad.

"Fine." I said following him. "Bye Alan." I said as I walked out the door. On the way to the concert I saw the same four boys I saw earlier at the video store. They turned around as if they could feel me staring. I blushed and looked around for Paxton. I guess I lost him in the crowd. I looked back over at the group of boys and saw that one of them was coming toward me. I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and fished around for my lighter.

"Need a light?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah." I said looking up. The boy lit my cigarette and I took a long drag. "Thanks"

"What's your name?" He asked pulling his lighter back into his pocket.

"Kory York." I said before taking another drag. "You?" I asked blowing the smoke out my mouth.

"David."

"Just one name?" I asked flicking my cigarette onto the grass.

"For now."

"Fine with me." I looked around for Paxton again.

"Lookin' for someone?"

"Yeah. I lost my friend Paxton in the crowd." I said looking back at David. I looked into his eyes..He smirked.

"Need a ride?"

"No, I don't live that far."

"Come on I promise I don't bite...much" I laughed at that but it wasn't a ha-ha your funny laugh it was more of a scared laugh. I shook my head.

"Maybe next time." I said looking down at my watch. "Damn it's a quarter after 3. My grandmas gonna shit. I really got to get home bye David." I said running in the direction of my grandmas' house. I quietly opened the front door.

"Where have you been?" I heard my grandma yell from the kitchen.

"Out" I said putting my bag down.

"With that boy Paxton?"

"Yeah."

"You whore. You had sex didn't you? That's why your home so late!" She slapped me across the face. "I don't want no sluts liven in my house! Out! Out! And don't you ever come back!" I picked up my bag and ran to the door. I sat on the front pouch crying. 'I have no one now' I thought. 'I have nowhere to stay.' I got up and walked back towards the boardwalk.

**AN: ok that's it for chapter 1. I hope you like it. I will try and update soon, but im writing another story. So ill try my best.**

**Lovez,**

**Brittany**


	2. Finding a place to live

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Paxton and Kory._

**Chapter 2: Finding a place to live**

The sun was coming out when I reach the boardwalk. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only ten pass five. None of the stores would open until eight. I walked down to the beach. I sat down and took off my shoes. I squished the sand in between my toes. I laid down and put my head on my back pack. I must have fallen asleep, because I was awoken by someone saying my name. I looked up and saw Alan.

"Hey Alan." I said sitting up. I ran my fingers threw my hair, and then shook it to get all the sand out.

"Why are you out here so early?" He asked. But who was he to get into my business. 'Who in the hell are you to get in my business' I thought.

"Oh I dunno. I guess I just needed a bit of fresh air." I looked down at my watch again and it was now fifteen till eight. 'Did I really sleep that long?' I asked myself. That's when I saw the other boy that worked in the comic book store. "Hi" I said standing up. I picked up my bag and headed towards the boardwalk. I heard the other kid say 'hi' but I wasn't really in the mind to chit-chat. I walked to the video store and waited outside for it to open. It opened about five minutes after I got there. I walked up to the counter and laid down 'fright night'. "I won't be needing this. I have no way to watch it now." I said more to myself than to the lady behind the counter. She looked at me as if I was crazy. I shrugged and left the store. I walked into the clothing store across the way. I picked up and white beaded spaghetti stripe and a long flared tan beaded and glitter skirt. I changed in the dressing room and paid from them at the counter. I also brought a lot of thin medal bracelets and a brown choker. Then I headed towards the comic book store. I sat down in one of the chairs that their parents were sitting in last night.

"Alan is there any hotels around here?" I asked hoping that there would be, but he shook his head 'no'. "Oh well thinks anyway." I look at the other kid. "What's your name?"

"Edger Frog."

"Oh so you two are brothers?" I asked getting up and walking over to the counter they were working behind. I climbed up and sat cross legged.

"Yes infertility**.(umm I dunno if I spelled that right so live with it)**" Alan said. I laughed and got down. "I'm hungry you guys want anything?"

"Yeah bring back hot dogs!" Edger said I laughed and said 'yeah' then left. I came back about fifteen minutes later with five hot dogs and 3 cokes. I gave Edger two hot dogs and Alan two. I ate mine quietly, while the boys ate theirs messily. I almost threw-up. I took my last sip of coke and said. "I'm going to find someone. I'll see you guys later." They said 'bye' and I left. It was already dark by the time I left the store. Business was slow all day. They only had one customer and that was 'Sam'. I walked around until I found David.

"Hey David." I said walking up to him.

"Star?" He asked questionably.

"No...Kory." I said wondering who in the hell star was. Maybe it was his ex girlfriend maybe a sister.

"Oh yeah you just look like someone else I know." He said. I heard one of his friends say 'Dude Paul she looks just like star!'

"Umm who are they?" I asked him pointing at his friends.

"Oh that's Paul...Dwayne...and Marko." He said pointing at each of them over his shoulder. I freaked me out that he knew where each of them was, but I guess he said before he turned around.

"So how about that ride?" I asked

"Sure get on." He said. I walked over to him. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and climbed on. He was the first to take off down the boardwalk. People ran out of the way. We road across the beach. They were screaming and bouncing around like crazy men! We came to a stop in front of a cave. I climbed off and stood in front of the entrance to the cave. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne walked past me and jumped down into the cave. David grabbed my hand and we went together.

"Wow" was all that would come out when I saw the inside of the cave. It was beautiful.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Adreas fault." David paused for a second. "In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack. And now it's ours!"

"You live here?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah" Paul replied. I turned and looked at him. He was smoking a joint.

"Your folks let you?"

"Is she talking about parents?" Paul asked Marko.

"What's a parent?" Marko asked Dwayne. Everyone laughed.

"Kory, we do what we want when we want." David said taking the joint away from Paul and bringing it over to me.

"I wish I could live some place like that." I said taking the joint away from David and taking a puff (ha-ha puff?)

"Oh but you can Kory. You can come live with us." He said. He turned around and pointed at the bed that had a white-tan-pink canopy. I smiled.

"Really?" I said taking another puff. (puff?)

"Yeah" He replied

"Thanks!" I said. I kissed him softly on the lips and then headed towards my new bed. I laid my back pack down on the ground next to my bed. I got under the blankets and fell into a deep sleep. I slept throw the whole next day. David woke me up just as the sun was setting. He was holding a rhinestoned flask.

"Do you wanna be one of us?" I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Do you wanna be one of us?"

"What are you?"

"We're vampires." I laughed, but then he vamped out and I stared in amazement. I took the flask out of his heads and lifted it to my lips. Tilting it back the cool yet warm liquid ran down my throat. David took the bottle away from my lips, but a drip let remained. David licked it off my lips and kissed me gently before putting the bottle away. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were watching from the shadows. They were now cheering and applauding. I stood up and changed out of my tan skirt into my new white one. I tied a mixed colored scruff on the right shoulder stripe. I brushed my honey colored hair and waited for David to come back. "Now we hunt." He said and we all left the cave.

**AN: okay it's a bit longer and I hope u like it. Its 2:30 in the morning and I still have to write the next chapter in my other story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though and I hope u enjoy reading it ! Read N review!!**

**Lovez,**

**Brittany**


	3. Meeting Kaden

_Disclaimer: I only own Kory, the Kaden and his mom._

**Chapter 3: Meeting Kaden**

I climbed onto David's bike and held tightly around his waist as we road off into the night. We sped down the boardwalk and came to a complete stop in front of the video store. Everyone got off their bikes. They walked into the video store and I headed towards the live show. I made my way through the crowd of people. I stand up on bench and start dancing to the music. I could feel someone staring at me. I turned my head to the right and saw a boy about my age maybe a bit older looking at me. I turned my attention back to the band performing. I could still feel the boy looking at me. I looked at him again and this time he smiled. I jumped off the bench and pushed my way back through the crowd. I became aware of the boy chasing me. I stopped and turned around.

"Are you following me?" I asked looking him over.

"I uh.. Well I"

"Well did you wanna talk to me?" I interrupted.

"Yeah" Just then his mom came into view.

"Come on its time to go home."

"Nice talking to you." I said. Then I turned on my heel and walked into the crowd of people.

"Mom give me a sec." He rushed after me. But of course I was already on David's bike. They all looked over at the boy. I turned my head to see who they were looking at. I smiled and we sped off down the boardwalk. They dropped me off at the cave and they went out to hunt. I fell asleep in my bed, and didn't get up until the next night. I woke up before the others. I changed out of my old clothes and put on a black leather dress **(You know like the one that the lady has on with Michael buys his leather jacket!)** and black knee high boots. I found an old black leather jacket on the chair next to my bed. I put it on just as the others came down. I climbed behind David and when sped off towards the boardwalk for the second night in a row. I walked up behind Kaden.

"If you want your ear pierced ill do it for you." He turned around and I started to walk off.

"What's your name?" He asked walking fast to catch up.

"Kory." I said

"Kory's nice I like Kory. I'm Kaden."

"Kaden's nice I like Kaden." I said mockingly. "Are you new?"

"Yeah..." We walked in silence. "Hey you wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure." I said. He took my hand in his and led the way to his bike. But David and the others road up to us and stopped.

"Where ya goin Kory?" David asked.

"For a ride." I replied. Kaden pulled gently on my hand trying to pull me towards his bike.

"Kory?" I gave Kaden an apologetic looked and climbed on to the back of David's bike. "A Honda 250 huh?"

"Yeah that's right." Kaden replied

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?"

"I can't beat your bike."

"You don't have to beat me. Just try to keep up." The motorcycles bounced down the steps and sped across the beach. People watched the motorcycles roar by and some jumped out of the way. Everyone but Kaden was enjoying the little ride. I threw my hands into the air and screamed with excitement. An area of gently rolling sand dunes came into view. A bonfire burned beside one of these dunes. One-by-one David and the others sail off the edge of the dune fly through the flames of the bonfire and land upright on the beach below. Kaden doesn't dare try this. He goes around. The others laugh at him. I was among them. We came to a stop in front of the cave. We all climbed calmly off our bikes, well everyone but Kaden. Everyone climbed up the wooden stairs that lead to the opening of the rocks. Everyone climbed down into the cave and Kaden couldn't believe his eyes. We all partied for a while. Everyone was fucked up and drunker than hell. Well, everyone but David. He motioned for Marko to come over. He whispered something into Marko's ear. He nodded and walked over and got the rhinestoned flask. David brought it up to his lips and drank out of it.

"Here Kaden be one of us." David said giving Kaden the bottle. Kaden hesitated, and then brought it up to his mouth.

"Kaden you don't have to. It's blood." I said backing up to my bed. He laughed and drank it slowly. Everyone watched him carefully. A drop let of blood dripped from the counter of his mouth. He drank the whole bottle. He went home just before sunrise.

**AN: Okay people that's it for chapter 3. It's not as good as the first two, but I tired. I also used some of the scenes from the movie. I hope you don't mind. Well read and Review!!**

**Lovez,**

**Brittany**


End file.
